


Fixing My Big Mistake

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Serena is sitting in Albies at Jason and Greta's wedding when she has reliased she has made the biggest mistake of her life by letting the love of her life go. She races to the Airport but she has missed Bernie's plane so she books a flight and goes to Narobi get the love of her life back with her forever





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena sits in the quiet corner of Albies at Jason and Greta wedding reception with a bottle red wine looking really sad and upset. Ric comes over with Hansen where they sit down and ask her where Bernie has gone. She tells"them that she has left because I ended it with her".ric looks at Hansen who looks back then they both stare at Serena and says"are you mad you both love each other you are both madly in love with each other and you both want to be with each other". Ric says"she even quit her job in Nariobi because she can't live without you she wants a home and a family and she has all of that here with you".

Serena looks at them both and says"I do love Bernie I'm crazy about her and I always have been she is everything to me especially after she forgave me for cheating on her with Dr Faulkner in the on call room". They both say"what you cheated on Bernie". Serena looks at them then she says"yes and I regret it straight away I hurt the great love of my life and it is all of fault" because I was lonely and I was having hot flushes and my hormones were all over the place and I was really lonely I had not heard of Bernie for weeks,Leah kept flirting and flirting and she propositioned me on one occasion and she kept doing it then the one time Bernie surprises me is the day I give in to Dr Faulkner and make a terrible mistake and then Bernie is amazing by forgiving me for cheating". Both Ric and Hansen sit there shocked at Serena then Ric says"why did you end for if she forgave you". Serena says"I ended it because I did not want her to give up her dream job for me then later for her to resent me and blame me in the future".

Hansen says"do you regret anything that you have done do you wish things were different". Serena says"yes I do I wish I did not come back in February at all I wish i went with Bernie and I was there all the time with her and I really really wish I did not cheat on Bernie it was the biggest biggest mistake of my life just like it was ending my relationship with Bernie I want her so much I miss her really badly she is my everything". Before Ric or Hansen can say anything to Serena Dr Faulkner walks over sits next to Serena smiling at her with a big grin on her face.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena just sits there not looking at Leah when Fleur comes over sits with them all and says"Serena what the hell have you done you cheated on the love of your life for crying out loud Bernie is crazy about you and are her everything and you do this to her". She then says"so you hadn't heard from her for a few weeks so what she was surprising you and you do this to her by sleeping with that F1 blonde who is young enough to be your daughter and who could not stop flirting with you and who could not take no for an answer,I know you are going through the menopause and are really horny and are having hot flushes but you did not ever need to betray Bernie". she then says" even after you did that she forgave you you brake up with her and break her heart when you just finished with her and what was it for something stupid I'm ashamed to call you my friend". Serena says"I know I know I have utterly screwed up I love her so much she is everything to me I want Bernie and no one else's ever I want to be with her forever and have a family with her but it is to late she had gone forever".

Fleur,Ric and Hansen say"Serena what do you want do you want to be with Bernie are you still in love with her do you want to be here or in Naroibi with the love of your life". Serena says" I want Bernie I always have and I always will she is everything to me she is my whole life I can't live without her I do not want to live without her but you all need me here and Jason needs me so does Greta and Ginny". Jason has heard everything that has been said when he says"Auntie Serena go and be with Auntie Bernie you both love each other very much and you belong together you are each other's soul mates you can't lose her Auntie Serena and you can leave the hospital and Holby and me because it is okay I will be alright I have my family here and at the hospital it is not like we will never see each other again we can come and visit you and Auntie Bernie and you will come and visit us go and be happy". Serena looks at all of them and sits there thinking to herself they are right I want Bernie she is all I want I want to be with her anywhere". Serena drinks the last of her drink gets up grabs her things and says"I'm going to the airport and I'm going after Bernie and I'm going to be with her forever I'm not losing her to no one or anything". She says"goodbyes to all the hospital staff she turns to Jason and says"I will Skype you when I get there please take care of yourself and your family and if you need anything you can ask the staff and Cam,she turns to Cam and Charlotte when Lottie says"I'm coming with you so I can be with you and mom if you want me to and if it is okay". Serena says"yes that is more than fine absolutely". Serena says"to Cam you can stay at my house and look after it". She hands Cam the spare keys then both her and Lottie get in to the taxi.

The taxi pulls up Serena gets out while Lottie waits in the car,Serena goes gets her passport and packs her suitcase then she leaves her keys on the side then leaves the house gets back in the car and the driver drives off. They then get to Marcus's house they both get out and ask the driver to wait they go in the house and while Charlotte goes,up to her room packs her bags and passport Serena is down stairs,then as Charlotte comes down Marcus comes through the front door when he sees Serena there and Charlotte coming down with 2 suitcases. He says"what are you doing Charlotte and why is that here".Charlotte says"her name is Serena she is my wonderful stepmom and she is here waiting for me while I get my passport and pack my stuff then we are going to Naroibi to be with mom there or wherever together forever". Marcus says"you can not go and be with your crap mom who has never ever cared about you or Cam at all and she never wanted you". Charlotte says"she does care about us she loves us it is you that she never loved and it is you she was getting away from when she kept going on tour because of the way you and Nan kept controlling her and always putting her doen and I know you used to hit her,you make me sick and I can not wait to get away from you forever you are not my dad and I never want to see you or hear of you ever again".

Serena and Charlotte leave get back in the taxi and then the taxi driver drives them to the Airport,they pay the driver when they get their then they go in to the Airport and go to the ticket desk"they ask for 2 tickets to Nariobi". They wonan says"I'm sorry but you have missed the flight it left 30 mins ago she then says"there is another flight in 3 hours". Serena books 2 tickets for her and Lottie then they go and sit in the lounge and wait for their flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena and Charlotte are on the plane on their way to Nairobi so that Serena Can be with the love of her life and Charlotte and be with her mom.

Charlotte says"Serena what are you going to say to mom". Serena says"I have no idea but I love her and I want to be with her I want to marry her grow old with her she is my everything I thought I could live without her but I can't and I do not ever want to".

Serena and Charlotte are at the African airport waiting outside to get a taxi,once the taxi comes it takes them to the trauma unit. They walk through the doors of the trauma unit where a gentleman walks up to them and says"can I help you both". Serena says"yes we are looking for Bernie Wolfe we are her family". He says"follow me and I will take you both to her". They pick up their luggage and follow him where they go through to the unit,once they walk through the man asks"them to wait there while he goes and tells Bernie that they are here". So Charlotte and Serena stand there looking around admiring what Bernie has done when Serena sees Bernie with a tall woman she says"Charlotte do you know who that is with your mom". Lottie looks and says"yep that is Alex the person who my mom cheated on my dad with but why is she here I thought my mom has not seen her for a very long time". Serena stares at them both and says"lottie I think she and that are back together and by the looks they have been for a long time which means your mom has been cheating on me the whole we have been together". Just as Charlotte goes to say something Bernie turns around and looks at them both.

Serena stares at Bernie with tears in her eyes then looks at Alex she then runs out crying,Bernie shouts"Serena wait please". She goes to go after her but Charlotte says"no I will go you go back to your little slapper who you can't keep away from who you are obviously back with and have been sleeping with her behind Serena's back for god knows how long". Bernie says"lottie no it is not like that there is nothing absolutely nothing going on between me and Alex and there has not Bernie for a long time and there is never going to be I love Serena I'm in love with Serena she is everything to me my whole world I do not want any other person apart from her". Alex comes over to the and ssys"Charlotte nice to see you". Charlotte says"well it is not nice to see you why can't you stop coming near my mom and her partner and stop coming near my family". Alex says"Serena is not your family she is totally nothing to do with you or your mom". Lottie laughs and says"that is where you are wrong Serena is my stepmom and she is madly and utterly in love with my mom she has given up everything to come here so get it through your head my mom and stepmom belong together and every single person knows this". Alex looks at Bernie and says"you love me not that cheating home wrecker who cheated on you right at the beginning of your relationship". Bernie says"yes she cheated on me but it was not at the beginning of our relationship and it was not all Serena's fault it was my fault as well so stop slagging her off and I do not love you and I have never been in love with you you were just an outlet when I needed one the one person I have always belonged to is my soul mate my one true love Serena". Bernie says"now I am going to get the woman I love and we are going to be together because we can not be without each other". 

Bernie holds out her hand for Charlotte who takes it she then asks"one of her colleagues to take her friends and her daughters luggage to her office until they are ready to leave". Bernie then leaves with Lottie to go outside to Serena.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bernie and Charlotte walk outside and go in search of Serena they find her sitting on a wall with tears running down her cheeks. Charlotte goes over to her hugs her then Bernie walks up and says"Serena please talk to me why are you here your the one who ended it even though I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you".

Serena says"I thought that it was best I thought that you would resent me for making you leave her and give everything up here and that eventually you would hate me for it she carries on saying but it was a mistake coming here because you couldn't wait to move on if she is here you couldn't wait to jump back in to bed with the woman you love who you can not stay away from at all". Serena goes to get up she then looks at Bernie and says"I'm leaving so you do not have to worry I won't be in the way you will never have to see or hear of me ever again you can carry on being with that woman". She goes to walk away when Bernie stands in front of her and says" I have not moved on at all I want you I always have and will you are the woman I wanted to marry and still do Alex is nothing to me and she never has been your it for me Serena your the one". As Serena goes to reply Alex comes running over shouting"get away from her she is mine she belongs to me and only me we are soul mates and she is totally in love with me". Alex grabs Serena and pushes her away which nearly sends her flying but Bernie catches her and wraps her arms around her and whispers"are you alright Serena". Serena just nods then Bernie stands there with Serena one side and Lottie the other and says"Alex I do not love you I never ever was and I never will be you are absolutely nothing to me at all,you was just an outlet for me to get my frustrations out that was all I have everything I want and need right here in Serena yes we have had problems but we always work through and we always will now go away and leave me,Serena and Lottie alone just go away for good".

They leave Alex standing there as they walk back to the trauma unit. They go in to Bernie's office where Serena says"do you have your own place where we can go and talk just us so that we can talk about everything in private just you and me and we can talk about us and our future". Bernie smiles and says"yes I do do you both want to go there now". Both Serena and Charlotte tell her they do so she helps them both with their bags,on the way out she tells them that she is finishing early and that she is off for the next 4 days". They leave get in Bernie's car and drive to Bernie's apartment.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for about a week I'm looking after my niece and nephew for the week while my sister and brother in law is on holiday to Gran Canaria i will be updating regular from now on

Chapter 5

Bernie pulls up to her apartment in Nariobi she helps Serena with her suitcases and then they all go in the block to Bernie's 3rd floor apartment.

Once inside Bernie shows Lottie which is her room then Lottie says"mom I'm going to unpack in my room with my music on so you and Serena goes be on your own and talk properly without me being there". Both Bernie and Serena thank her then Charlotte goes to her mom and whispers"don't blow it mom Serena loves you so so much and i know you love her just as much you belong together forever". She then goes to her room with her stuff and closes the door behind her.

 

Bernie comes and sits in front of Serena on her coffee table she takes Serena's hand as they both stare in to each other's eyes and Bernie says"Serena we need to talk properly about us and everything that happened and about us and our future together because I thought I could live without you but I can't I was going to come back next week for good and fight for you and us". Serena says"I know we need to talk and I need to explain everything to you becsusr I love you and I too thought I could go on living without you but I can not at all it is killing me not having you with me at and us not being together". Serena then says"I hope that we will not be disturbed by anyone especially Alex so we can be just you and me and talk together and be together". Bernie smiles and says"trust me Serena nothing or no one is going to disturb us at all we are here together and it is staying that way".

Serena says"I don't suppose you have any cold drinks please as well some fruit or something". Bernie says"of course". So they both get up walk in the kitchen where Bernie makes them both a strawberry smoothie and a fruit salad where they sit at the table facing each other eating and drinking.

Once their finished Bernie takes Serena's hand and leads her to her bedroom where they shut the door,sit on Bernie's bed when Serena ssys".

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bernie I do love you I always have I'm so so sorry for ending our relationship but I thought it was for the best and want you wanted as well because I did not want you resenting me later or hating me later for making you stay and choose me and be in Holby and not being where you love and enjoy,I regretted it the moment you walked out of the door at Albies and while I was sitting there Ric,Hansen and Fleur told me i was stupid to let the love of my life go and to let the best thing that has ever happened to me walk out of my life I love you so so much I'm sorry". Serena goes to get up but Bernie pulls her back down to her wraps her arms around her,lies them both down on her bed facing each other.

Serena is sobbing in to Bernie's shirt as Bernie is rubbing her hands up and down Serena's back saying"shhh it's okay I'm here I've got you and I'm not going anywhere ever again without you". Serena is still in Bernie's arms when someone is banging on Bernie's front door Serena looks in Bernie's eyes and says" aren't you going to go and answer that". Bernie says"no why should I I have everything I need right here I have the woman of my dreams back in my arms where she belongs,my baby girl is next door and my son is at Holby waiting for us all to come home I do not need any one else". Bernie bends her head and kisses Serena's lips and just as Serena is about to repond there is a knock at the bedroom door. Bernie says"Charlie it is okay you can come in". Charlie walks in and smiles at what she sees then she says"sorry mom Serena but that horrible woman is here she wants to see you mom and she will not go away till she speaks to you". Bernie says"well tell her to go away I do not want to ever see or speak to her again I do not want or need to". Just as Charlotte goes to leave Alex comes storming in shouting"your really back with that fat bitch who your going to ruin your good work and career for and your choosing her over me". Bernie stands up but tells"no you stay there I am coming back". She walks up to Alex grabs her arms and says"yes I have chose her over you you and I was nothing you was just an outlet until I came out to my ex and children that is all you were and will ever be now get lost and get out stay the he'll away from me,Serena and my children". Alex walks out slamming the door Bernie says"I will be back soon just going to make us a drink" she ssys to Serena. Bernie leaves the bedroom with Charlie walks to the kitchen chats with Charlie for a while them makes drinks for herself and Serena,goes back to the bedroom walks up and sees Serena has fallen asleep so she covers her with a blanket kisses her lips and quietly shuts the door behind her as she goes back in to the kitchen to Lottie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena wakes up and looks at the time and sees it is 8am she then realizes she fell asleep on Bernie. She looks over her shoulder and smiles when she sees Bernie laying on here side facing Serena with her right arm around Serena's stomach.

Serena strokes Bernie's hand which is on here stomach as she just carries on looking at Bernie,she sees Bernie start to wake up so she turns over so she is now facing Bernie and their faces are close to each other. Bernie slowly wakes up and when she opens her eyes she sees Serena say"good morning I'm sorry I fell asleep last night". Bernie says"no no you obviously needed it it is fine really". Serena says"do you want to talk properly today or do you want to talk tonight and do something today". Bernie says"is it okay if we talk tonight and I can show you the trauma units and I can introduce you to the staff before we come back here and be alone in our bedroom and talk".

Serena takes Bernie's hand strokes the back of it with her thumb which causes Bernie to smile up at Serena through her fringe as Serena says"I would like to see your work here and to meet your staff and then come back here to our room and talk".

Bernie and Serena walk out the bedroom and into the sitting room where Charlotte is on the sofa drinking a coffee they say"good morning"then go and make a hot drink for themselves as well as making a few slices of toast each with strawberry jam.

Serena finishes first so she sits there just looking at Bernie who is still drinking her coffee. Bernie looks up and sees Serena looking at here she blushes and dips her head and looks back up at Serena under her fringe. Bernie leans back on the sofa and pulls Serena to her wraps her arm around her as Serena puts her head on Bernie's shoulder as they enjoy being with each other like that again.

Bernie says"are you about ready to go and get dressed and then go to the trauma unit and meet the staff". Serena says"yes shall we go and get ready now,but what about Alex if she is going to start of cause trouble and try to come between us or get you to sleep with her or do something else with her". Bernie says"nothing is going to happen at all I promise she is nothing to me at all the only woman I'm going to want is you I love you". Serena says"I love you too". Bernie leans in and kisses Serena who smiles in to the kiss.

Serena heads in to get dressed as lottie speaks to her mom and says"are you back with Serena". Bernie says"yes and it is staying that way because I'm never losing her at all and Alex can say what she wants she is nothing to me". Charlie and Bernie talk a while more then Bernie goes and gets dressed with Serena so they can go to the trauma unit.

Serena and Bernie walk hand in hand in to the trauma unit where they walk in they see Alex their watching them together.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I have been dealing with some things

Chapter 8

 

Bernie introduces Serena to here co workers and the staff where she works she tells them "that Serena is her partner and the love of her life she also introduces them all to her daughter lottie.

While Bernie is walking around showing Serena and lottie all her work she has done to the unit she sees Alex is following them around so she stops turns to face her and says"what do you want why are you following us around". Alex says"I want you you don't belong with her she cheated on you and broke your heart". Bernie says"is that what you think well that is where your wrong she didn't break my heart and yes she did cheat on me but I can't really judge her on that can I after what I did to Marcus and my kids with you which was just an epic mistake me and Serena are happy she's the love of my life and I know I'm her's and I'm leaving here in 4 days with Serena and I'm never coming back and I will never have to see you ever again which is the best thing about leaving here".

Alex says"your leaving me and your unit for that". Bernie says"it is not my unit and I'm not yours and your not mine and that has a name it is Serena,she wraps her arm around Serena's waist as she stands there staring at Alex as she says"the sooner I'm away from you the better leave us alone". Alex says"I will follow you to holby". Bernie says"who said we are going back to holby because I didn't and Serena didn't".

She then says"and no I would never tell you where we are going and I would seriously make sure that you never find out either". She turns yo Serena and whispers"I don't want to go back to holby but I understand if you do". Serena smiles and says"no I don't I want to be with you so how about we buy a campervan and go traveling for say 6 months to 8 months then after we talk about what we want to do after and talk about if we want to go back to holby for good". Bernie takes Serena's face in her hands and says"god I love you so so so much".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

5 days later it is Bernie's last day at the hospital in Nariobi and they all have planned a leaving party for her lottie has called Cam who is there but in secret to surprise his mom. Serena and Bernie have planned and decided where their going and they have hired a campervan to meet them at Holby airport before going to Europe and then America.

When they get to the hospital the party is in full swing and as soon as Bernie steps in Cam comes up behind her and hugs her from behind scaring her a little but it is all forgotten when she sees him and hugs him tight. They all go around talking and Bernie thinks "I'm going to miss here but I'm happy because I have the love of my life back and we are starting a new adventure together.

Bernie says"goodbye one by one to the staff then she walks straight past Alex to her family where she says"you all ready to leave now". So they walk out of the hospital get in the cab go to the airport and catch their flight to England where then Serena and Bernie will go off on their adventures,lottie is moving in to their house and Cam is staying at his flat and still working at holby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first place they are going to is Spain so they drive to Portsmouth where they will catch a ferry on Saturday and they will to Bilbao on Monday morning.

Once on the ferry they get what they need from the camper van for the next 2 days and then the porter takes them to their room,Bernie hands him a tip as he is leaving then shuts the door locks it and turns back to Serena.

Bernie pulls Serena to her wraps her arms around her waist as Serena snuggles in to Bernie as Bernie says"I'm glad we are back together and I'm never letting you go ever again Serena". 

Bernie leads them over to the bed when she feels tears on her neck and hears Serena sniffling she sits on the bed kicks of her shoes then lies down with her arms still wrapped around Serena,as they lie down Bernie kicks off Serdna's shoes as well so they can be comfy. Bernie says"babe please talk to me tell me why your crying". Serena looks up in to Bernie's eyes and says"I love you I'm in love with you I'm so stupid for ending it will with I shouldn't have it killed me when I did I'm neber letting you go ever again I can't live without you". Bernie says"good cuz I can't live without you either your my whole entire world". She leans down kisses Serena who pulls away after kissing her back then snuggles back in to Bernie's neck as Bernie wraps her arms back around Serena as they stay curled up together for a while enjoying being together just them no interruptions.


End file.
